M93 Hornet
Overview The M93 Hornet is a Specialist Weapon mine that will detonate when an enemy is within 3.5 meters of it. It has a relatively small blast radius (poorly compensated by how high the explosion travels), slow detonation rate, low portability, and slightly above average damage compared to the regular M16A1 Mine. If it is tripped, it is possible to sprint past the mine before it goes off. The M93 Hornet will not even wipe out half a regular player's HP if they are sprinting across it, since it has a small blast radius. The M93 Hornet can be destroyed if a player shoots it a few times (slightly more shots needed than a normal M16A1 AP Mine). The M93 Hornet can be thrown at an enemy's feet and kill them without much difficulty. This is risky, however, as the user will be hurt as well. This weapon has many disadvantages though, for example: it rests on huge flaps of metal which makes placing the M93 Hornet very dificuilt as round-the-corner placements are almost always noticed because of the tell-tale flaps. Also, this weapon is ineffective as it takes a longer time to detonate than the M16A1 Mine making fast characters like Mei or players with speed gear able to totally evade the explosion or lose only 10-30HP. Strategies The M93 Hornet's planting strategies are almost exactly the same as the regular M16A1 Mine, except for the fact that it only needs an enemy to be near it to detonate. The following are recommended places for setting up Hornets: *Staircases, ex. Death Room, Rattlesnake, Overdose, etc. *Ladders * One way in, ex. Short Fuse fire escape. *Open areas in small maps *Enemy bases (especially if the enemy is unable to leave their base due to camping) *Tight spaces *In Quarantine, put the M16A1 mines in front of the way the Infected will run into them and the Hornet will contribute to a bigger explosion. *In Overdose, puting one on each of the ledges that leads to the observation room, or other ledges will stop the Infected. It is also suggested to use the Hornet in conjunction with M16A1 mines to increase the radius and damage of the explosion. Variants Trivia *This mine was used by the U.S. military against Afghan and Pakistani Taliban insurgents. *The M93 Hornet is considered to be an Underpowered Weapon. *The M93 Hornet is the largest and most noticeable of the mines. *The detonation process of the M93 Hornet includes the explosion of the warhead. *The planting process of the M93 Hornet includes the user pulling off the cover, flipping a switch, and then making an underhand toss with the mine to the desired area. This entire process takes approximately 3 seconds. *The M93 Hornet looks like a regular cylinder when unplanted but will expose its support legs, antenna, and the microphones (rotating white objects) when planted. *Like the M16A1 AP Mine, the M93 Hornet has a green arrow hovering and slowly rotating above it if "friendly". Planting the M93 Hornet will also cause its planter to call out "Planting a mine". It is the first Specialist mine to have this features as the Claymore does not. *This mine will disappear after the Specialist has been infected or has been killed in Quarantine Regen. *In real life, this weapon was designed to have enough firepower and speed to take down heavily armoured tanks and so would have a huge blast radius and immense power, however in-game this weapon barely mimics its real-life counter-part, it has an ''extremely ''small blast radius (one of the smallest for any explosive) and VERY low power as people 1-2 meters away from the mine barely get hurt from its blast. However, its in-game appearance is very similar its appearance in reality. *This is considered the most under-powered Specialist weapon, especially when compared with its real life counterpart. Media M93 Hornet draw.gif|The draw animation of the M93 Hornet. M93 Hornet plant.gif|The planting animation of the M93 Hornet. M93 Hornet sprint.gif|The sprint animation of the M93 Hornet. 148840 467282372065 122899437065 6081418 242147 n-1-.jpg Engine 2011-01-12 18-32-04-30.jpg M93 Hornet.jpg Category:Specialist Items Category:Explosive Category:CASH Category:Mine Category:GP Category:GP Weapons Category:Operative Items Category:GC Category:Reloaded-Common Category:2010